The Flock, No Wings, Some New Names, But Still The
by Alice Moon Child
Summary: Max/Kaitlyn has been hurting on the inside, but smiling on the outside for years,because she lost fang forever. But did she really? First fanfic plz R&R. O and after the its same in the title .FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn POV

My name is Kaitlyn. I have no soul and no heart, because my heart and soul are thousands of miles away. With my boyfriend well, I guess my ex-boyfriend. In fact I'm not sure what he is. He used to be my best friend in the whole world. Then we discovered we had feelings for each other and we discovered we were meant to be together. We found that out in 7th grade and I know what you're thinking. Soul mates? In 7th grade? But we were until he had to move to Paris, France at the beginning of 8th. We texted and talked on the phone until one day he didn't text back and he never did. After that, I was a total and complete wreck. But after a few months I was able to put on a fake smile and act somewhat normal. But my other best friends Amber and Leina were able to see through the act. It went on like that the rest of 8th, 9th, and 10th. But now we are moving to Arizona. And now I'm totally bummed that I have to leave my best friends Amber and Leina. But at least here in Arizona I won't have to put on the fake happy act except for my mom. Since my dad died when I was little. So maybe this move is for the best.

Michael POV

My name is Michael. I have no soul and no heart, because my heart and soul are a few hundred miles away in Texas. With my girlfriend well I guess my ex-girlfriend. In fact I'm not sure what she is. She used to be my best friend in the whole world. Until, 7th when we discovered we had feelings for each other. Then we discovered we were meant to be together. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Soul mates? In 7th grade? Well, it's true so deal with it. It was all great until I had to move to Paris, France. It totally broke my heart and I'm sure hers as well. But I was always good at hiding my emotions only Kaitlyn (that was her name) could see through my mask. Not even my own family got me as well as Kaitlyn. After, I moved we texted and talked on the phone until one day I dropped my phone and it broke. I tried to find her number but never could. I miss her so much. But now I live in Arizona and she has no Idea and I moved. So here I am my junior year of high school and yes I'm still hung up over her I don't know If I ever will get over her.

Kaitlyn POV

Aronville, Arizona is a cool place I guess. It's small and cute. I don't think I'm going to have many friends. That's the whole down side of not having a soul and all. It's my first day at Aronville High. I walked into the office went to the counter were the secretary was typing away on her computer. "Kaitlyn Martinez?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me." I replied.

"Here's your schedule. Have a great Day!" as she said the last part I was already out the door.

I had first period English at least that's something I like. I like to write poetry because I could make it as heart wrenching and depressing as I wanted and it would still be good. I couldn't find the room and I was going to be late so I looked around and saw a blonde guy that looked kind of nice so went and taped his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yeah," He said looking down at me since he was a few inches taller. Which makes him really tall because I'm pretty tall myself.

"Um, do you know were room 113 is?"

"Yeah, that's me and my friend Fang's 1st period, too."

"Cool, and did you say Fang?" Fang is what I used to call Michael before he moved. Because his favorite necklace had a snake fang on it. I had given it to him for his 5th birthday .Oh, and it probably helped at that his last name Fangginski.

"Yeah, I know weird name. Right?" he said, "speaking of names I don't know yours." He said.

"It's M….Kaitlyn ," I said.

"M...Kaitlyn?" he said.

"Just Kaitlyn," I replied.

"Oh, cool name. Mines James, but everyone calls me Iggy."

"Iggy? Cool name." I said.

"Thanks," he replied.

Then we walked to 1st period English in silence. We walked in and took the seat behind Iggy. This was bad I was already seeing Iggy as a potential friend. And I'm not really sure I want one. But as the teacher walked in Iggy gave me a reassuring smile and I could tell he already he was one.

Michael POV

I looked at the alarm clock. SNAP! It was 11:00. Was sooooo dead why didn't Dad, Mom, or Courtney wake me up? Ugh, Iggy was going to kill me we had an oral report due 2nd period and we had to present it in front of the whole class. And it was already mid-4th. Great. I was just going to get there in time for lunch. And what was poking me in the neck? Oh, it was the fang necklace Max had given me for my 5th birthday. By then she had been calling me fang since she could talk, because she couldn't say Michael and my last name was Fangginski and she could say Fang and even when she could say Michael the nickname stuck. And the reason I called her Max was because her middle name was Maxine. And Kaitlyn so didn't fit her personality. I have to stop thinking about her I was already starting to get tears in my eyes. Well, I had to get dressed. I but on a black t- shirt, black jeans, black converse, and a purple wrist band, because purple was her favorite color.

As I got to the front doors of Aronville High. I, sighed thinking about Max and getting a weird tingling feeling in my hand I suddenly had to get in the building as fast as I could.

Iggy POV

Fang was going to like this new girl I could tell I'd been his best friend since 8th. She was smart, funny, sarcastic, and had very strong opinions (trust me I know from experience I am now deathly afraid of high heels). They were going to be great friends if he even looked at her. Fang almost never looked at girls unless he was turning them down. He was still hung up on this girl Max and he hasn't even seen her in 3 years. Well, he was going to look and talk to this one and rather he liked it or not. Speak of the devil here he comes.

Max POV

So far my day had gone okay I found out I had 1st with Iggy. 2nd, 5th ,6th ,and 7th with Iggy's friend Fang which he said I would really like ,but I'm not so sure his name would remind me to much of him .well, any way I had 3rd, 4th ,lunch, and 8th with them both. But Fang wasn't here today so I didn't have to worry about it.

I could already tell you Iggy was a player. The way he looked at girls made me want to slap him. After he said a very degrading comment about one I did. and I totally went off on him about how you treat girls with respect and anything he could do a girl could do in high heels. I told him that if ever met my friend Amber and said anything like that she would probably beat him with a pair. I told him I could see the headlines now "Death by Shoes". I think I scared him a little. Which is good.

Fang POV

"I'm telling you you're going to really like her man, "Iggy was saying.

"No, I don't want to meet her Ig," I said

"Please, for me?"Iggy said giving me bambi eyes. Ugh! I hate my weakness.

"Fine, "I replied.

"Thanks, man you won't regret this I know you're going to love her," He said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Kaitlyn," he replied.  
"Iggy I'm sorry but I can't."I replied.

"Why not you were going to just a minute ago,'' he asked disappointed.

"Iggy, Max's actual name was Kaitlyn," I replied

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry but I can't ,"I said.

"But you would love her she is smart, funny, sarcastic, and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is like your perfect friend besides me, of course."

"You basically just described Max so you see why I can't ,"I said.

"Yeah, I do I'm sorry I tried to force you to."

"It's O.K. ,"I said and with that I left the lunch room.

Walking down the hall I got that weird tingling feeling only this time all over my body like my senses were on over drive and it was almost like I could feel her. Max that is. Then I turned around. . .

Max POV

I felt really weird like my sense were on over drive, I also had this weird tingly feeling all through my body and that's when I saw him. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey i'll try to update every one or two days because i'm really busy this week. thanx for the reviews.**

**so heres chapter 2.**CHAPTER 2

* * *

It was him it was actually him. My Fang I knew it was. We just stood there looking like complete idiots I guess. I guess we were both in complete and utter shock. Then I ran to him and he caught me in his arms and just held me then what seemed like to short of a time loosened his grip then looked at me. And then we spoke with our eyes like we used to he told me he was sorry but something happened and he couldn't text me back. But he still loved me. And I told him that he was forgiven and that I loved him, too. Then he kissed me it was my first kiss and it was wonderful it felt like I was floating on thin air. And then I heard a distant voice yelling my name. Then we broke apart.

"Kaitlyn Martinez!" I heard someone yell. Great it was Mr. Batchelder . After only going here half s day I had already hated him from the moment I had walked in to his history class earlier today.

"Michael Fangginski to the principal's office now!"

"Yes, sir, "we said in unions.

On our way to the principal's office , we looked at each other and smiled. Just like old times. Only we had never gone to detention for PDA before though. In the old days we only hugged and held hands, because we were only in 7th grade.

Iggy's POV

It was now 8th period and we were all supposed to have this class together. But I hadn't seen either of them since lunch in fact I don't think Kaitlyn ever came to lunch. That's so weird that they would both disappear at the same time.

The final bell rang and neither Fang nor Kaitlyn had come to class and I was starting to get worried when I saw them walking down the hall holding hands. Then he turned and kissed her lightly on the lips. WTH? I thought he didn't even want to meet her?! And I just saw him kiss her! This was totally messed up. But I'm actually pleased he talked to her.

Then they saw me and they both waved and smiled.

"Hey ,"I said.

"Hey ," they said in unions.

"So are you two, like, together now or what?"I said.

"Well, you know how I told you Max's actual name was Kaitlyn?" Fang said.

"Yeah ," I replied.

"It turns out she actually is my Max from Texas ," he explained.

"Wow, are you serious?"I was in a state of shock. No wonder I thought he would like her.

"Yeah, isn't great?" Fang said with true excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, it is ," I replied. I was so happy for him.

Max POV

I was so happy. I was actually holding my Fang's hand. Walking towards his house. I had already called my mom and told her I was going to my boyfriend's house and let's just say she totally freaked. Then I explained it was Fang. Then she understood and told me that I had liked him since I was in 1st grade. Apparently, everyone knew this ,but me, because everyone told me that after I told them we were together. Including my best friend Amber who is a total cupid and would probably not fail if she tried to start a match making company. I really miss her and Leina right now even though I'm incredibly happy it just doesn't feel right without them here.

" What's wrong, do you miss Amber and Leina?"Fang asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "you always know what I'm thinking. That's one of the things I love about you."

"That's one of the things I love about you, too,"he said as he kissed my cheek softly.

Fang POV

I was so happy, but I could tell Max missed Amber and Leina. This kind of put a small downer on my mood, but I was still generally happy though. I don't think anything could seriously ruin the mood I was in right now.

As we walked into my house I noticed Courtney was on the couch, watching TV. As we walked in Courtney turned and once she saw Max she screamed.

"OMG! Max it's really you!" Courtney screamed as she ran and threw her arms around Max.

Max POV

I saw a pink blur hurtling towards me. Then Courtney's arms were around me.

"Max, I missed you sooooooo much! I'm so glad you're here!" she screamed as she hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too sweetie ,"I said as I hugged her back.

As Courtney let go she ran into the kitchen screaming, "MOM! Guess what! Max is here! Max is here!"

"Who?"Mrs. Alicia (Fang's Mom) asked.

"You know, Max the one Fang's in love with. The one that started calling him Fang in the first place," Courtney said.

"Oh," she said. As she walked into the living room. "Max, honey it really is you isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

Then she pulled me in to a hug. I hugged her back. I told her what had happened in the past few years of my life. Then Fang and I explained what had happened between us and how everything was fine.

It was Monday so I had to be home by 8:00. Which sucked, but I did have a good time. We watched a movie. After that, Fang's dad, Mr. John, got home. Then, we had to explain to him what had happened between us. I love Fang's family, There so nice and warm, but I had to leave. So, we said our goodbyes and let's just say there were a lot of hugs. His family is really huggy, but I still love them.

I was now at home. I picked up my cell to check my messages. I had 1 from each Leina and Amber.

_Amber: Hey, how was ur first day at ur new school ?_

_Leina: Hi =) Was ur first day good_

_Me: Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=)=)=)=)=)=)_

_Amber: Y?!?!?!_

_Leina: Y so hpy SPILL!_

_Me: Fang_

_Amber: WHAT!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Leina: u mean the actual fang? The 1 ur in love with?_

_Me: Yup!_

_Amber: OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!_

_Leina: Is he still hot_

_Me: YUP! Lol=)_

_Amber: Is he ur bf?_

_Leina: did u kiss him?_

_Me: YUP!=)_

_Amber:OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! no wonder ur so happy_

_Leina: Lol=)_

_Me: yup_

_Amber: wait. I thought he lived in Paris, France_

_Leina: I gtg=(gn. HW=( lol_

_Me(to Leina): OK=( gn._

_Me: yea he did but he moved to Arizona in 8__th __._

_Amber: Ah OK._

_Me: yup=)_

_Amber: 8-)_

_Me: lol_

_Amber: well, I gtg gn._

_Me: ok gn._

It was now 10:00 and I was beat. So I changed into . Climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

Fang POV

I woke up, because I felt something heavy on my chest. Turns out it was Courtney tiring to wake me up. So I wouldn't be late today, because I was supposed to pick Max up so we could walk to school together.

"FANG! WAKE UP!" Courtney screamed.

" I'm up. I'm up," I said groggily.

"Good,"she said smiling with satisfactory.

Then, she walked out of the room so I could get dressed. I picked out a black t-shirt, black jeans, my black converse, and my purple wrist band. Then I went to the mirror to make my jet black, fringe like, bangs were in the right place. I wanted to look good for my girlfriend , otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. At just the thought of Max, I had butterflies in my stomach. I smiled to myself, which is weird, because I almost never smile, but she has that effect on me. That's just one of the many things I love about her.

As I walked out I grabbed my back pack off the hook by the front door and yelled my goodbye. Turns out Max only lived two houses down from me which totally rocked. So we both only lived about a block from the school.

I was now at Max's door. I knocked and she stuck her head out the window of her upstairs room. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hold on a sec. ," she said. Then she shut the window and within a few seconds she was at the door.

"Hey," she said giving me a peck on the cheek. She looked beautiful and the sad thing is she didn't even try. She had long brown/blonde hair, brown eyes ,that when she was happy, looked like melted chocolate, pale skin with light golden freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks. She was tall and graceful. When you saw her walk you couldn't help but think powerful, but graceful, a beautiful combo. She looked at me and smiled warmly. I loved her so much.

"Hey yourself," I finally said.

Then we walked to school in scilence ,but not an awkward one they never were with us,because we could both communicate with each other without saying a single thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey Thanks for the reviews MaxRideFan902. I would like to dedicate this fanfic to my amazing friends. Also, I beg you to please review. I really need advice and criticism. Please, tell me what you like and what you don't. **

**So, here's your chapter.**

CHAPTER 3

Iggy POV

I was at school waiting for Fang and Max/Kaitlyn to show up. I think I'm going to start calling her Max. It just seemed more her. As I was thinking that they walked up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," they said in usion.

"What is with the saying things in usion thing you do?" I asked, because they did it a lot. They just looked at each other and laughed. When you were around them you couldn't help, but feel really happy. They were just really happy just to be around each other you could tell by the way they looked at each other with love in their eyes every five seconds. I was so happy for them both. They really need each other. I don't see how they went for three years without seeing each other.

"So are you just going to stand their looking at each other or are we going to go to school," I said breaking up the heartfelt moment.

"Yeah, let's go," Max said, and we started walking towards the school.

Max POV

Once we got into the school, Iggy, Fang, and, I all had to walk really fast otherwise we were going to be late. As we were walking down the hall Mr. Batchelder was standing outside his classroom so when the bell would ring he could shut the door.

"Hurry up, Mrs. Martinez. We wouldn't want you to be late." Mr. Batchelder said, as we walked by. I didn't reply.

Ugh, I hated that man. Did you notice that he only said something to me and not the guys? Can we say sexist pig? Oh, how people like him made me mad. Fang looked at me and laughed.

"What?"I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you look cute when you're mad," He said.

"Aw you're so sweet," I said.

"Barf, much?"Iggy chimed in.

Fang and I just looked at each other and laughed. Hopefully, someday, he would understand.

Fang POV

I had all my classes with Max. So, I know school wasn't going to be so boring any more. She had a way of mixing things up just when things were looking dull even if she didn't mean to she couldn't really help it. Her strong mind, powerful opinions, and a need to be in control. Helped with that, but I didn't mind being second in command. I would follow Max to the ends of the earth. I really truly loved her. Yeah, I know I say it a lot, but I haven't seen my true love in three years so give me a break.

Iggy POV

It was now the end of the day and as Max, Fang, And I were walking down the main hall way to leave this hell hole they call school. When I saw Dylan look at Max the way I've seen him look at girls a hundred times. That meant he liked Max. He never got turned down he always got the girl he wanted, and now this girl was Max. Nothing good could come out of this sitch.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was so short. Like I said I'm busy and I have writer's block. Please review I really need advice on where to take the story from here.**


	4. HELP ME PLEASE!

**A/N Hey, everybody total writer's block please help. I have no idea where to take this story. Really need advice so please comment.**


	5. the real chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. They really helped. I have taken some of that you have said in to account. **

**So, here's your chapter.**

CHAPTER 4

Dylan POV

This new girl Max is amazing. It was Friday afternoon. I was in P.E so was Max the only problem was that so was her boyfriend, Fang. I had to be with Max she is perfect for me I know it. But every class I had with her she ,also had her boyfriend in the class. All I can say is that she will be mine.

Max POV

I had Fang as my boyfriend, and Iggy as a friend I was so perfectly happy. All I needed was Amber and Leina there, but right now I had this weird feeling that something was about to go wrong. Just as I was thinking about that this boy named Dylan walked up. From what I had heard Dylan was a pretty nice guy so I decided to smile at him.

"Hi," Dylan said. As Dylan walked up Iggy got this really mad look on his face and came to stand by me.

"Hi," I said.

"Just back off Dylan," Iggy said angrily.

" Why in the world are you being so mean to him Ig?" I said really confused and mad at Iggy. Then Iggy and I got into a fight. After a while I forgot what we had started fighting about, but when I looked for Dylan, who had walked off, I remembered. I was now going to make it a personal point to be friends with Dylan weither Iggy liked it or not.

Fang POV

I saw Max and Iggy fighting ,but it didn't really worry me they fought all the time. Plus, I couldn't really go over there and play Dr. Phil ,because I was in the middle of a basketball game.

After the game was over I went to the locker room changed and showered then me and Iggy went outside the gym to wait for Max. when Iggy told me about Dylan. I now hated him, but it's not like I could blame him Max is the most beautiful, amazing, powerful person I know. But this is still going to be a maijor problem ,because Dylan was not used to the word no.

Max POV

As I walked out of the locker room I noticed someone leaning against the wall. It was Dylan.

"Hey, I'm sorry Iggy was being such a jerk to you earlier," I said.

" It's ok." He said.

" I think he might be bipolar," I stated. Dylan laughed.

"No,really , it's ok," He replied.

" Good, because I would really like us to be friends," I said.

"Me,too." He said smiling.

**A/N sorry this chap. Was so short but I have writer's block. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. chapter 5

**A/N hey, thanks for the reviews and advice. I really hope you like this chapter I still have a tad of writer's block but it's getting better. I think I'll live. **

**So here is your chapter.**

CHAPTER 5

Fang POV

Ok, I really did not like Dylan at all. Max and he were definitely friends and I was not very happy about that, I kept a smile on my face around Max. I didn't want her to know that I didn't like him, because she would think I was jealous. Which would be understandable and I guess a little true. He hasn't told Max he liked her yet, but he definitely doesn't like me he has made that perfectly clear every time I hug, kiss, or even hold her hand. He glares at me, but when Max turns her head he is back to all smiles. He was a two faced lire I hated with every fiber in my being.

Max POV

Dylan was now a good friend of mine. We spent a lot of time together. Not as much as me and Fang, of course. But I still have the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

Iggy POV

I hate Dylan. He is totally ruining everything. The way he looked at Max when she wasn't looking was enough to make me barf. And I'm the perverted one! UGH! This dude is going down I don't care what kind of explosives it will take! Wow, I think I'm going crazy. Did I literally just think that? What is wrong with me? I 'm like the stupid overprotective brother. UGH! It's Dylan he is driving me mentally insane.

Max POV

" What's up, Maxie?" Dylan said.

"Nothing, Dy" I said. Me and Dylan loved teasing each other with our little nicknames.

"So Maxie how is my favorite girl?" Dylan said.

" UGH! I am not your girl Dylan how many times do I have to say it?" I said tired of having to say that.

" Gosh, Maxie calm down I was just joking." He said laughing at me. So I slapped him upside the head.

" OW! Why do you always have to be violent ?" he said the question with a fake face of tragedy. Which made me laugh? I hadn't noticed until now how close we where only centimeters away from each other I could feel his breath warm my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me. And to my surprise I kissed him back. What in the hell was I doing? I had fang . I didn't want Dylan I just wanted fang. So, I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move.

"No, Max I was made for you don't do this," he said," just feel what you did a minuet ago please, I know you love me, too."

"No I don't. I. LOVE. FANG."I screamed and threw a punch with each word.

Fang POV

I was walking down the hall and as I turned the corner I saw Max, My Max, kissing Dylan. No this couldn't be happening. My world was crashing down. It felt like the day I left for Paris only somehow way worse. I felt a tear roll down my face. How could she do this to me? I ran down the hall out the door, to my car, got in and tore out of the parking lot. The last thing I remember was the screech of tires and the sound of a car horn.

**Please don't hate me and if you want to find out what happens you're just going to have to review. That's right hit the magic button if u want to see if fang is ok. **


	7. chapter 6

**A/N hope you all had a good Easter. I finally got enough reviews for my liking. Oh, and Dylan lovers sorry to disappoint you ,but this is a FAX story. But never fear I have some things planed for him as well as Iggy.**

**So, here is your chapter.**

CHAPTER 2

Max POV

I hadn't seen Fang since lunch which was over 45 minutes ago. Which really scares me? As I was thinking/ worrying about this. A voice came over the intercom.

" Kaitlyn Martinez, to go home. Please." What? Why, was I going home this made no since.

" Bye Miss Martinez, read chapter 9 in your text book tonight for homework. Ok ?" said Mrs. Martin, my biology teacher.

" Yes, ma'am," I said as I left the class room with my things. Walking down the hall I saw Iggy. Ok, this definitely did not make sense at all. We both looked at each other questionably.

" Hey, Ig have you seen Fang?"  
"No not since lunch after he left to go find you ." oh no I thought to myself.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! This can't be happening." I said aloud.

"What, " Iggy said. After that I told him the whole story about me and Dylan.

" Why, would you kiss him back? That makes no sense what so ever, Max." Iggy said.

" I don't know , but all I'm really concerned about at the moment is finding Fang. Let's go." Then we both burst into a run and we didn't stop until we got to the main office.

When we got to the office my mom was there turns out she had checked both me and Iggy out of school.

" Mom? What's wrong?" I asked with true worry in my voice, not the mock worry or sincerity you here in my voice all the time.

"It's Fang," she said," he was in a car accident. They don't even know why he was out of school. He is unconscious, but they think he will live." It was so like fang just to leave when he was upset I was the only person he would cry in front of and I have a feeling I was busy at the moment. Because I was the one that hurt him. It had to be that way. I can see it in my head. He was innocently walking down the hall looking for me. When, all of the sudden he finds me in a very bad position. I was the reason Fang was hurt and I would never forgive myself.

When we got to the hospital fang was already all wrapped up. Even in his unconscious state he had a face of pain. It tore me apart. I can't believe I put him through this. I am truly a terrible person.

It had been 5 days and Fang still hadn't woken up. I was starting to get really scared. That's when I saw his eyes flutter open.

Fang POV

I had been hearing this really annoying beeping for the past 20 minutes or so. Would someone just hit the freaking snooze button already? That's when I opened my eyes and saw someone. She was looking at me with worry in her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and there were bright light everywhere. So when she looked down at me there was a golden halo around her head. Holy Crap I must be dead! Mom, Dad, and Courtney. We're going to be so upset how could I do this to them?

" Fang?" the angel said. WOW, was her voice amazing.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's me Max. I am so sorry. And yes I did kiss Dylan back, but then I thought of you and I beat the crap out of him. It's 5 days later and he still has bruises." Wow, of course it was Max. I now remember everything. I had the mixed feelings of hurt, anger, and betrayal. But then I looked into her eyes and saw that her words were truthful. Max was a good lire to everybody else, but I could always tell when she was. And now she definitely wasn't . Then she burst into tears. I could see all her feelings in her eyes she was angry at herself , sorry she ever kissed Dylan back. For me there were feelings of love , sorrow ,and worry. Then I sat up and held out my arms and she leaned into them. Then I held her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"It's ok," I whispered into her ear gently stroking her hair and brushing away her tears.

" No it's not I shouldn't even be here right now after what I did I'm so sorry ,but I really love you and couldn't stay away even long enough to get 3 hours of sleep. I haven't even been to school." She said shakily as even more tears rolled down her face.

"No, it really is. I love you and wouldn't want it any other way, Max," I said tilting her head up and making her look me in the eyes. " I forgive you, because to tell you the truth no matter how hurt or angry I ever got at you. I could never stay away. And if I ever hurt you I would never forgive myself even if you told me I was forgiven it would still be hard."

Then I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. I now know that we are inseparable and we will never be broken because we really do love each other.

**A/N so, what do you think? I am thinking about ending this fan fic here and just wrighting an epilogue chapter. Tell me what you think. I really need your input if you want this fan fic to go far. Also tell me what you do and don't like because that really helps well any way you know what to do. Click the magic button below. Come on you know you want to.**


	8. epilouge

**A/N sorry pplz that wanted me to write more. I couldn't tell what I wanted to happen in the middle ,but I know what I wanted to happen in the end. So here is the epilogue chapter.**

_10 years later_

Max POV

I was in a pure white dress. My hair up in a bun with the shorter pieces hanging in loose tendrils framing my face. I had on a pearl studded head band. And me being me my dress was not poufy ,but it was flowy and very elegant. Amber had chosen it she had planed the whole thing basically.

My arm was locked with Iggy's he looked down at me and smiled. I was so nervous I had about a million butterflies in my stomach. But never the less I was very excited. I couldn't believe this was happening. Some people didn't find there soul mates until they were old and gray. But me, luckily blesses me, had found mine in the seventh grade even though I had known him since before I could talk.

Then I heard the music start. Oh My Saint Fang of Boredom! I was going to faint. The big wooden doors opened and Amber walked slowly down the aisle then ,Liena ,and after that Courtney . Then it was my turn. The bridal song started. I looked up and saw Fang. His face was full of love and awe. My probably resembled his. But after we saw him the song couldn't go fast enough. Iggy looked down and I could tell he was tiring not to laugh.

"Shut up." I mumbled under my breath.

We were finally at the altar. Iggy released my arm and went to go stand by fang that's right. He walked me down the aisle and was Fang's best man. I looked in to Fang's eyes and right now the only words I wanted to say were "I do". So ,then I could kiss him already.

Ok , so I'm guessing you want me to explain. After the accident me and Fang were closer and FAXier than ever. FAX is what Iggy and a lot of other people called us ,but Iggy was the first.

Well, anyway I am now 26 which is obvious. I have been engaged since I was 17. I know what you're thinking. But we knew either of us were going to get married to anybody else and we wanted to make a statement. I thought my was totally going to freak ,but surprisingly we didn't she acted very calm and nodded her head.

_Flashback:_

_Fang and I walked into the living room holding hands. We sat on the couch and out my hand on my knee and he put his hand over it to cover the ring until we told my mom._

"_MOM,"I called._

"_Yes?" she said and came into the living room she saw our expressions then hers changed to one of worry._

"_Me and Fang have something to tell you," she tensed, "Fang and I are engaged to be married but we won't actually get married until we finish college." She let out a sigh of relief. What was that for?_

"_That's perfectly fine, "she said smiling, "you were going to get married anyway I could've told you that when you were five."_

"_I'm just glad you're okay with it." I said._

"_That is great news compared to what I thought you were going to tell me." She said._

"_What, did you think I was going to tell you, mom?" I asked because I was truly confused._

"_I thought you were going to tell me you and fang were going to be parents, to put it in nicer words." She said._

"_WHAT?! You thought I was pregnant!" I shouted. I looked over at fang his eyes where wide and he was still in shock from what my mom had said. _

"_Well, you just looked so worried and everything and fang looked like I might kill him so I jumped to the worst conclusion possible I'm sorry." She said._

"_I would never, not unless we were married, and my god Mrs. Martinez what kind of person do you think I am. I mean I love Max and all ,but wouldn't do __**THAT**__ I mean come on." Fang said. Delayed reaction much?_

"_No ,Michael I do not think you are that kind of person. I don't know what I was thinking." My mom said tring not to laugh. The look on his face was priceless._

_End of flashback_

Well, Amber had moved down here mid- senior year and Liena's parents were having problems so she lived with Amber's family. So when I took them to meet Iggy it was hilarious.

_Flashback:_

_I was on the couch between Fang and Iggy watching TV. When, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was. I opened the door and there was Amber and Liena. Oh My Saint Fang of Boredom. She told me they were moving here ,but they weren't supposed to get here until next week. Amber squealed with excitement. Then I was being squeezed to death by 2 best friends._

_Then Fang got up and went over to say hi and before he knew I he was attacked by hugs. He patted them each on the back which was a lot for someone who wasn't me. Iggy got up and came to meet them. First he looked at Amber's shoes. Amber laughed and then looked at him and said "that's right being afraid of the shoes." Because she happened to be wearing a pair then he looked at Liena and he was at a loss of words and I could tell he was in love because that was the same look Fang gave me._

_Then, Amber noticed the ring._

"_YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" she said._

"_yes," I said sheepishly," I wanted it to be a surprise."_

"_Y'all are only 18 is that even legal?" she asked. Then Iggy being Iggy had to say."Not without a pregnancy." _

"_YOU"RE PREGNANT?!" Amber screamed obviously mad." You don't tell me anything anymore do you?," she said now sounding hurt._

"_I'm not pregnant," I said slapping Iggy upside the head, "Iggy is just being a ... uhhhhhh … well, he is being an Iggy." _

_Then everybody laughed._

_End of Flashback_

Well, Iggy and Liena got together finally. And Amber had unfortunately had found a soul mate in no other than Dylan . At first I wasn't happy about it then I realized how happy they were together so I left it be. We Liena and Iggy will be getting married soon and Dylan is going to pop the3 question tonight so soon we would all be in bliss. I mean there would be problems, it's my life, there had to be some ,but we could face anything life threw at us as long as we were together.

**Ok ,so I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. Just tell me if you want the epilogue in Fang's POV. Because it can be done. Well any way.**

**Peace Out,**

**Alice**


End file.
